Cellular networks using newer radio access technology (RAT) systems, such as Long Term Evolution (LIE) systems, are being developed and deployed. Networks using these newer RATs often support faster data rates than networks utilizing legacy RATs, including various second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) RATs, such as Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) networks and Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) networks. However, in some deployments, LTE and other new RATs may not fully support some services that can be handled by legacy networks. Accordingly, LIE networks are often co-deployed in overlapping regions with legacy networks and wireless communication devices may transition between RATs as services or coverage may require. For example, in some deployments, LTE networks are not capable of supporting voice calls. Accordingly, when a wireless communication device receives or initiates a voice call while connected to a network that supports data sessions, but not voice calls, the wireless communication device can perform a circuit switched fallback (CSFB) procedure to transition to a legacy network that supports voice calls.
Due to the faster data rates offered by LTE networks, devices are redirected to an LTE network, if available, subsequent to a normal termination of a voice call for which a CSFB procedure has been successfully performed. However, in some instances, a CSFB voice call can prematurely terminate, such as due to a user aborting the voice call before the call is established pursuant to completion of the CSFB procedure, a failure of the CSFB procedure, or a radio link failure on the legacy network after completing the CSFB procedure to transition to the legacy network. In such instances, a wireless communication device can be without an active radio resource condition on either of the LTE network or the legacy network, and is not redirected back to the LTE network. Present wireless communication devices are generally configured in such instances to first connect to the legacy network and then perform a reselection procedure to transition to the LTE network from the legacy network, if the LTE network is found after camping on the legacy network. The extended duration spent camping on the legacy network before returning to the LTE network in the premature call termination scenario can negatively impact user experience due to the lower data rates provided by legacy networks. Further, the signaling required to establish a connection on the legacy network and to perform measurement and reselection to the LTE network can consume extra battery power and result in signaling overhead from the network perspective. Moreover, the device may not be pageable during the periods when establishing a connection on the legacy network and reselecting to the LTE network, and thus may miss a page for an incoming call. As such, camping first on the legacy network and then reselecting to the LTE network in a premature call termination scenario can result in an extended period of time in which the wireless communication device is not pageable, potentially leading to further call failures and missed calls.